Drinks and Dice
Log Title: Drinks and Dice Characters: Blockade, Swindle, Vortex Location: Jump Joint - Koan Date: June 6, 2019 TP: No TP Summary: When there's nobody in Command around to give orders, the lower ranks make their own fun. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Blockade '''Log session starting at 18:43:53 on Thursday, 6 June 2019.' Jump Joint - Kaon Just off of Wreckage Row is one of the roughest pits of a bar on Cybertron, the infamous Jump Joint. As deep as the bar is in the Decepticon empire, most of its patrons come from Tarn and Kaon itself, and know of its reputation as being a rough bar even by Kaon standards. Two large tank-build guards stand outside the place at all times, their glowing violet Decepticon symbols showing that this is not a place that welcomes Autobots -- or many neutrals for that matter. '' ''Inside, the bar lives up to its reputation. Most of the patrons are armed, as well as the staff. A semi-circular bar is at the back of the place, usually tending to the soldiers who frequent it. A rough, grizzled Seeker or tanker is usually behind the counter; someone who knows how to handle the brawls that frequent the place and knows of high grades that can keep their patrons at least civil. There are tables throughout the bar of assorted sizes for the patrons. A single door guarded by two large mechs is off to the side: a VIP area or some sort of employees-only lounge. Blockade walks into the Jump Joint and orders an enerlager to start the evening off, sitting at the bar while he considers how to pass the afternoon and evening. Maybe the next few days, heck. Vortex heads into the Jump Joint,looking around. "Its been a long time since I've been to this place. Well. Time to get some high grade..." Swindle is in the Jump Joint, having staked out a table and is enjoying an engex along with some snack mix -- nuts, bolts, silicon wafers, all those fiddly bits that are so useful for refilling a mech's self-repair units. Blockade sips his drink thoughtfully, looking at the other patrons. He hasn't been back to this place in a long while, so familiar faces are few and far between. Blockade pulls out his dice set and rolls it in his large hand, thoughtfully. Vortex looks to Blockade and gives him a nod. Then goes oer to Swindle. "Hey, Swindle." he hasnt ordered anything yet. "Whatcha doin?" Swindle puts a protective hand around his snack chip bowl as Vortex approaches. "Heyy, Vortex," he says. 'Depends, what've you heard?" His head turns slightly as he catches the click-click of dice. "...helllooo..." Blockade goes ahead and orders some snack mix while he's at it. He scoops up the bowl and his drink in one hand and jiggles dice in the other, clearly debating what table to go to. Sure, he's spotted Swindle, but you don't want to just butt in when Combaticons are gathered together. Swindle's head is turnign toward the sound of dice. "Hey, new guy?!" he yells. "Bring those dice over here! I'm offering probability lessons!" Blockade gives an affable grin and saunters over, settling carefully to avoid dropping his snacks. "Well, I'm on a budget," he says," but 'm bored. What kinda game y'up for?" Swindle considers, then shrugs. "How about a simple high/low game? No need to make things too complicated, right?" he says, kicking out an empty chair. "'tex, you game? Or you just wanting to look pretty?" Vortex pauses. "I can watch. I was just thinkin. You know. Megs and Starscream's are off planet. Soundwave's frozen up and Shockwave's doing shockwave stuff. Do you know what this means?" Blockade hehs at Swindle. "Sure. Simple rules mean I don't have to waste much energy thinkin'." He takes a sip. "It means there's nobody around t'interrupt my drinkin' time, is what it means." Swindle's browridge goes up, a slow, sly grin crossing his face. "We can do whatever the slag we want?" he says, pitching his voice low so that it carries only to the table. "And what the big guy here said." Vortex leans in "Thats right. We can do whatever we want. Or whatever Ons wants. But still. Other then Onslaught, we answer to no one." Blockade nods. "So.. you in?" he asks Vortex. He tosses a couple of shanix on the table. "C'mon, put some cash down." Vortex places shanix on the table. "Sure. Im only bettin' what I feel comftable losing to you two ingrates." Swindle grunts. "And Onslaught's not here, Tex so...put some shanix up and let's get this game going, yeah?" he says, reaching into a hatch and pulling out a few shanix. He drops two on the table and stacks the rest in front of himself for easy reach. Blockade grins. "Well, sure. You bet until your budget is gone, and then y'drink the rest." He tosses his dice set in the air once with some dexterity for his size, and rolls to start. Swindle watches as the dice hit the table, optics focused on every bounce and bump as they settle in. "Ohhh! Double threes! That's the score to beat!" He reaches out, swiping up the dice and making his own roll. "C'mon, lucky sevens!" Vortex seems tha lf pay attention to the game. Hes more interested in watching the dice roll and occasionally giggle at it. Hes distracted by shiny rolling things. Blockade watches the dice closely enough that anybody who wants to cheat would have to be really quick, but he's pretty relaxed. As they play, he shares a few tidbits of gossip he's picked up while in Tarn about some of the other Infantry mechs. Swindle snorts, hand lashing out to snatch up the dice as soon as they stop rolling. He calls out the scores, his voice friendly and amiable and certainly not that of someone who is cheating blatantly. "Slag me, you're kidding me, right? They seriously tried to pull that on Flatliner? Man, people should know by now, never annoy a medic! Especially one who can snap a girder with his pinky finer." Blockade chuckles. Okay, sure, he's getting cheated. But that's why you set a budget before you start the game. "No kiddin'. Medics don't forget, either. I don't know where they're gonna get repairs in th'future, but it probably shouldn't be there." He finishes his drink and gets another. Swindle snorts, rolling the dice again. "Got that right,' he says. "They might have a duty to care but that doesn't mean they can't make a note in your chart and make damn sure whatever repairs you get are the bare minimum. Rigth Tex?" Vortex nods "Yeah you really shouldnt mess with the people who put you together after yoa do stupid...hey. Therse no way you rolled doubles again!" Blockade holds up a hand. "Well, if he's winnin', then he can cover drinks, right?" He gives a big grin at Swindle and looms a bit. Swindle glares at Vortex. "Is too!" he says. "I'm on a roll!" He looks over at Blockade and considers. "...ehhhhhh, sure sure, big guy, why not? Drinks for this table on me, this round!" Blockade orders something considerably harder and more expensive for this round, grinning all the while as Swindle takes his money. Swindle doesn't grumble as Blockade orders something from near the top shelf this time around. For one, 'top shelf' at the Jump Joint is still pretty cheap, all things considered and for two, getting a rep as a guy who isn't willing to buy a round is not the way one makes friends and scopes out marks. Blockade is just happy to have hard engex in hand. He leans back in his chair. "Though, bad as that was, wait'll you hear what Rampage did..." Swindle upgrades his own drink, entering Vortex's cde when he pays. "Oh, let me guess: does it involve him, a wall and a new door in whateer building he was in?" Blockade hehs. "Well, yeah, but a seeker got in th'way this time. Poor bastard never even saw it coming." Vortex has no idea his code is being used but what else is new. "Sounds freaking awesome. Should be pretty fun until the bosses are back." Swindle snickers. "Ohh, poor Sweeker," he says. "Yeahhh, speaking of bosses, we heard from Onslaught lately? Surprised he's not offering any of his plans for restructuring in the interim." Blockade shrugs. "If he's got plans, he has't shared 'em with us grunts. And Bludgeon's been quiet, too." He gathers up dice for another throw- he hasn't quite hit his budget yet. Vortex chuckles. "Good. I hope they all keep busy." he says. Swindle nods, snatching up the dice. "Good toss!" he says to Blockade, rolling his own. "Son of a...you won this round, big guy! Guess the next drinks are on you, huh?" Blockade huhs. "Guess they are. Shame about your streak, though." Vortex chuckles. "Cant win them all then you know the game's thrown eh?" he watches the two. "Yeha, I know how this is played." Swindle shrugs. "Like the Earth song says, gotta know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em." he says. Blockade chuckles. "well, if you wanna switch games... but I don't carry cards." Swindle considers. 'Ehhh, I think I'll quit while I'm ahead," he says. Vortex nods "Yeah, its been a fun one. Always good to see how ya get the upper hand, bro." Blockade shrugs. "Alright. I guess it's just drinkin', then. Unless somebody starts a bar fight." Swindle nods. 'Yeahhh, not gonna do that since Brawl's not here," he says, taking a drink and grabbing a hand ful of snack mix. "Boo loves a good bar fight. Or a bad one. Or a kind of ok one that turns out to be fun." Log session ending at 22:19:00 on Thursday, 6 June 2019.